


How deep is the ocean (How blue are your eyes)

by Miss_Rust



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Lifeguards, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, Surfing, day1, jonmundsummer2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rust/pseuds/Miss_Rust
Summary: Jon is a lifeguard. That means he gets to people watch as a job. Which is convenient, as it gives him the perfect excuse to thirst over the tall, ginger and very, very muscular surfer that gets in nearly every day now.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	How deep is the ocean (How blue are your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for Jonmundsummer2020, day one, Day at the Ocean! (There may or may not be a second chapter planned for the end of the week) 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Sand. Water. Sun. Burning Heat. 

The waves crash against the shore, and the surfers mingle, some going in, some staying in the shallows. 

Jon watches, keeping account of everyone. 

He can see a lot from his little tower, sitting under a parasol, binoculars and water bottle in hand, whistle hanging around his neck.

Becoming a lifeguard was not something he would have thought he’d ever become when he was younger. A son of the Starks, nephew to the great Eddard Stark of Stark industries, the eldest among the children. He was thought to become at least a high ranking manager, but he never wanted that. 

He had been swimming for years, and when he finally finished school, he got offered to become a lifeguard by one of his trainers. His uncle had just grinned when Jon brought it in, supporting him all the way. And he had worked in his job for five years now. At 24, he still showed no signs of wanting to go corporate, so the media finally gave up on him. 

So here he was, a full-time lifeguard on the busiest beach. He was guarding the sectioned off part for surfers with two other guards on each of his sides, in smaller towers. He had the big one, with the office, the little beach wagon and the boat. 

Today, there were a decent amount of surfers, although not that many casual swimmers on the other side of the beach. Not yet. It was morning, still, and most people usually arrived in the afternoon, for some reason. 

Not so the surfers. 

Sometimes Jon was glad that he was watching the surfers because it gave him so much eye-candy he never got bored. Especially since most of them were men, and he decidedly had a preference for men over women, even though he was bisexual. 

There’s just something about seeing buff men in little clothing doing tricks on surfboards. 

He supposes he should be glad that his job is, in fact, just people watching. 

It gives him the perfect excuse. 

It’s not really like he does it excessively, no. There really somehow only is one person he has his eye on, and he’s not even here yet. 

The man usually comes in only on weekends, but coincidingly, ever since the start of the summer holidays, he’s there nearly every day. Jon deduces he must probably work as a teacher or at least in the teaching sector for him to come that often. 

And it’s not like he’s just thirsting from afar like a goddamn stalker, no. They had actually talked! Jon had only noticed him because he brought in another surfer with an unknown sting (turned out to be a lion’s mane jellyfish), and Jon had to try really hard to shut his goddamn mouth because he can’t just gape at people. 

The man seems to be in his late 20s, and he looks like a god. Like Poseidon, probably. He’s fucking jacked and covered in tats, one full sleeve and some on his back, and he sports the biggest, most wonderfully groomed beard. And his hair? 

He is one of those gingers that are just insanely hot, no matter what they do or wear. 

And he just addressed Jon with the deepest voice, rich and warm and Jon wanted to melt right off his tower. 

Ever since then, he’s taken to watching the man as he surfs. 

He usually comes in around 11 am, which is surely approaching. 

Jon checks his phone, and with a sigh, he goes back to his binoculars. None of the surfers is too far out, there’s an onshore breeze, and the waves aren’t too high. 

He spends a few more minutes like that before his radio crackles and Gendry checks in.

“I got a scrape wound coming over, Jon, you got the kit ready?” 

“Yeah, sure, copy that” 

“Yara, you copy that?” Gendry asks, and the mic crackles for a bit until-

“Roger that, I’ll take over watching for a while” Yara comes through, and then “Goddamnit I hate these fucking radios they keep falling off.” 

Jon grins at that, and he hears Gendry cackle. Yara just hates technology, but she is a really good lifeguard. Even though they’re all first aid trained, Jon’s usually the one that handles most of that, since he’s the most experienced. He’s done far more than just the required first aid test since he also completed his three-year paramedic apprenticeship, something he does in winter, during offseason. He just really likes helping people. 

He walks around the platform, gathering the kit, and looks up just in time to see Gendry come walk over steadying a young girl who clings a bit onto his hand. He immediately recognises her as Shireen, Gendry’s cousin, who just stays around the beach because her dad has to work and Gendry can keep a half eye on her. 

Shireen is an absolute darling, but she is clumsy as fuck. Her mother just raised her inside mostly, and when the divorce came, and Shireen could finally play outside without her helicopter mum constantly fussing, she started to do all those experiences in a short time. 

Gendry helps her climb up the stairs, and Jon notices how hard Gendry tries to be stern. 

“What happened?” 

Gendry opens his mouth. 

“Not you, big boy, you gotta take those binoculars and cover me.” Jon grins at him, effectively shutting him up. “I’m asking the young lady.” 

Shireen grins like a shark at that. 

“I was climbing on the rocks,” the girl gestures over to the stone mole guarding the deeper waters at the end of the bay, colossal grey rocks piled across each other, just made to climb on. 

Jon grins. He knows, he’s done it himself. Gendry grumbles from his perch, looking through his binoculars. 

“I gather you slipped, then?” 

“Yeah, there was some algae on one rock that I didn’t see that wasn’t dry, so I slipped. It’s not that bad. Gendry is overreacting.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that, missy” He replies, motioning for her to show him. 

It is indeed a small wound, but he knows that even a tiny injury can get infected. He grasps the disinfection, cleaning spraying and cleaning it out before he ultimately slaps on a plaster to protect it from the sand. 

“You’re good when you get home to get the plaster off and let it dry, but don’t get it off before you’re clean!” 

“I know, I know.” 

“Right then, you’re set. Gendry?” 

“Nothing happened, apart from your crush showing up-”

“HE’S NOT MY CRUSH!” Jon interrupts, sending both Gendry and Shireen giggling. 

“Sure, yes.” 

“Gendry-” 

Gendry turns back to looking through his binoculars, seemingly trailing someone. “Hmmm, he’s got a nice tattoo on his back.” 

Jon scrambles at steals the binoculars back, frantically looking through them. 

Shireen and Gendry break out in laughter. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up” Jon tries to stop blushing, but he doesn’t stop searching, and there. There he is, finally, putting sunscreen on, board next to him on the floor. He lets out a sigh, watching as the man bends down.

Behind him, Gendry shrieks with laughter. 

And then the radio crackles, and it’s Yara.

“Hey, Jon, come in, we’ve got a fainting spell, can you come over?” 

“Copy” Gendry wheezes, and Jon scrambles for his radio, immediately alert.

“On it. What’s your 20?” Jon rushes to get his kit and slams the binoculars into Gendrys chest a little harder than necessary for the teasing. 

“Just south my post, ETA?” 

“Give me 2 minutes.” 

And then he’s down the stairs, just ruffling Shireen’s hair on the way past her, and gets to work. 

If he takes a little longer to go back to the tower when he’s done to pass by the ginger god, nobody comments on it. 

At least until he’s retiring for the day and Gendry and Yara both gang up on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me ♥ Tell me what you think!


End file.
